Rivalité entre dragons
by Griotte
Summary: Les deux soeurs qui cherchent à voir tout le monde en couple à tout essayer pour l'aider. Mais la belle blonde ne fait que le repoussé. Son rival le mage de glace a lui aussi essayer de l'aider. Personne dans la guilde des fées ne savait pourquoi la jeune constellationniste était devenue si froide avec le mage de feu qui avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments envers elle...


**Fairy Tail _ One Shot**

_Lucy Heartefilia x Sting Eucliffe._

Personnages Principaux : 

Sting : 19 ans / Sabertooth / Lector (exceed) = mort

Lucy : 17 ans / Fairy Tail

Natsu : 18 ans / Fairy Tail / Happy (exceed)

Résumé : 

Il a tout essayé. Les deux soeurs qui cherchent à voir tout le monde en couple à tout essayer pour l'aider. Mais la belle blonde ne fait que le repoussé. Son rival le mage de glace a lui aussi essayer de l'aider, sans grand résultat. Personne dans la guilde des fées ne savait pourquoi la jeune constellationniste était devenue si froide avec le mage de feu qui avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux envers elle. Mais le cracheur de feu ne va pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement et va tout faire pour comprendre ce qui se passe…

**One Shot : Rivalité entre dragons.**

C'était le soir et le soleil venait de disparaitre au loin dans le ciel. La ville de Magnolia était calme et pouvait voir tout le monde rentrer chez soi après une longue journée de travail. Les mages de la guilde qui était la « gardienne » de cette ville rentraient eux aussi chez eux mais pas pour tous : certain était encore en mission, d'autre restait au bar discutez avec ses compagnons. Comme un certain mage de feu : Natsu Dragnir alias Salamender…

Il avait la réputation d'être un mage très doué et de tout détruire sur son passage. Mais en ce moment, le mage ne fait plus beaucoup de mission et mais de côté son fidèle compagnon de voyage : Happy. Le petit chat bleu s'inquiet jour et nuit pour son ami mais réussit quand même à partir en mission avec la petite dragonne slayer, Wendy Marvell et sa chatte Charuru. Chaque soir où il rentrait chez lui, il priait pour trouver son ami avec son fameux sourire qui rend heureux tout le monde mais… Jusque là, cette prière n'avait pas été entendue par le bon dieu qui surveillait sur ce monde. La plupart du temps Natsu était chez lui en mission, enfin pour le petit chat s'était ce qu'il avait comprit. Lucy ou Luigi comme il l'appelait de temps à autre, la constellationniste blonde commençait à gueuler de plus en plus souvent sur Natsu sous les regards ébahit de leurs compagnons. Cependant, il fallait se mettre à la place de la belle pour comprendre ses réactions : jour et nuit, il l'a harcelait de questions. _On a tous nos limites…_ Lucy a atteint les siennes. Elle est arrivée à saturation. Natsu collé à ses baskets le jour comme la nuit était devenu insupportable.

La guilde avait retrouvé sa place de meilleur guilde de Fiore après sept ans d'absence il y a peu. Tout le monde était vraiment heureux d'être revenu à leur place, dans _le_ bâtiment de la guilde pas ce vieux moulin ! Fairy Tail avait battu toutes les guildes : Lamia Scale avec Leon le rival de Grey – Blue Pegasus qui avait de valeureux combattant tel qu'Ichiya qui est dingue de la mage en armure, Erza – Raven Tail qui eut triché pendant les combats contre Lucy et Luxus – Mermaid Hell avec Miliana qui voulait tuer Gérald – Quattro Cerberos avec Bacchus qui avait combattu plusieurs fois Erza – Sabertooth avec les deux dragons slayers nouvelles générations Rogue et Sting. Tous ces mages avaient été vaincus par les fées. Tous et sans exception.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Lucy se comportait bizarrement et cela dérangeait beaucoup Natsu. Il n'y avait pas que lui mais personne n'osait le dire.

Au bar, Mirajane et Kinana servaient les derniers mages restant dans le bâtiment. Il ne restait plus grand monde : Natsu et Happy qui mangeaient leurs repas, Erza qui dégustait son fraisier, Grey qui se continuait de se faire coller par Jubia, Wendy et Charuru qui jouaient aux devinettes, Gajeel et Lily mangeait eux aussi leurs repas, Levy qui s'était débarrasser de ses deux pots de colles, Lucy qui lisait un livre, Ever Green qui embêtait Elfman ainsi que Luxus qui discutait avec Mirajane, Lisanna et Fried.

Soudain la barman qui faisait souvent, même trop souvent des rêves sur les relations dans la guilde, eut une idée. Une idée qui n'allait pas forcément plaire à tout le monde mais qui allait peut être expliqué deux trois trucs.

_ Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ? Demanda Mirajane.

_ **Ouais** ! Crièrent Lisanna et Jubia avec le sourire.

_ Je vais m'éclipser discrètement… Murmura Luxus en se glissant sous les tables pour se dirigé vers la sortie.

_ Euh… On est obligé d'y joué ? Demanda Levy.

_ Oui et Luxus ou quelqu'un d'autre n'aura l'autorisation de sortir que si je suis satisfaite du jeu. De plus, si l'un de vous ne veut pas répondre à la vérité ou faire l'action demandé : cette personne se verra attribué un gage par mes soins et ceux de… euh… Wendy ! Expliqua Mirajane.

_ Si tu veux Mira. Dit Wendy en s'asseyant au bar avec Charuru.

_ Je suis meilleur que vous tous réunis à ce jeu ! Gueula Natsu en enflamment son poing.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir… ! Répliqua Grey.

_ Tout le monde ? Je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de quelques personnes mais vous feriez mieux de cesser votre activité tout de suite qu'on puisse commencer au lieu d'ignorer Mira-nee. Annonça Lisanna avec une toute petite voix.

_ T'es un homme Lisanna ! S'exclama son grand frère.

_ Tu es désespérant Elfman… Souffla Ever.

_ Mira, je ne peux pas participer car je dois allez voir quelqu'un. Déclara Lucy qui se décida enfin à lever le nez de son livre.

_ Noon ! Lu-chan ne me laisse pas avec ces monstres ! Pleurnicha Levy en se mettant aux pieds de Lucy. **Ils vont me manger tout cru** ! Cria-t-elle en désignant Gajeel et Luxus. _Tien_ ? Tu pars Luxus ? Demanda la bleu.

_ Notre Luxus est vraiment décider à essayer de quitté le navire ? Kinana, peux-tu aller planquer les clefs à un endroit où Luxus ou aucuns garçons viendra fouillez ? Demanda Mira avec un regard diabolique. Bon et bien commençons !

La barman sortit une bouteille et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Elle finit par désigner, Lisanna.

_ Hum… Ever ? Action ou vérité ?

_ Action, et pitié essaye de ne pas me donner un truc impossible parce que je crains savoir le gage que va m'imposer ta grande sœur ! Implora Ever Green.

_ Fait des tours de la salle en sautant à pied joins jusqu'à que quelqu'un d'autre te choisi comme victime ou que tu sois désigné par la bouteille. Ordonna Lisanna toute fière d'elle.

Tous les mages étaient pliés en deux par le gage de Lisanna. Ever, elle l'était moins. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir si son intuition était vraie, elle décida de relever le défi et se mit à sauter dans la salle.

Puis, Lisanna fit à son tour tourner la bouteille. Elle désigna Happy.

_ Oh ! Lucy ! Action ou vérité ? Demanda joyeusement le petit chat bleu.

_ Vérité… Répondit Lucy l'air perdue.

_ Ooh… ! J'aurais préféré que tu prennes action et pour que tu puisses m'offrir pleins de poissons… Mais bon ! Alors… ? C'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? Interrogea Happy.

_ Jusqu'à qu'il meurt, c'était mon père mais maintenant je dirai… : De perdre la vie que j'ai maintenant. Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

_ Attaché à la guilde en gros ?

_ Une question et pas plus Fried. Et puis te dois te douter de ma réponse. Répondit sèchement Lucy.

Donc, se fut le tour de Lucy de faire tourner la bouteille.

La bouteille de verre tourna plusieurs fois, et Ever n'avait toujours pas arrêté de sauter dans la guilde. Gajeel avait eu le gage de toujours être avec Levy pendant une journée pour ne pas avoir voulut faire le gage de Luxus qui était de s'habiller en chat pendant deux jours. Grey et Natsu s'étaient déjà battu un nombre incalculable de fois quand… La bouteille désigna le plus grand démon qui puisse exister sur terre, pas Erza, non… Mirajane Gravier… La barman à l'eau de rose… !

Tous avait arrêté de rigoler sur Ever, de se battre, de lire, d'ignorer le monde, de manger, de sauter.

_ Ever ton gage est fini, vient nous rejoindre. Déclara Mirajane. Pour finir, je vais à vous tous donner un gage et vous serez obligé de le relever.

_ Merci mais je préfère continuer au lieu d'entendre mon gage… Répondit Ever en reprenant ses sauts.

_ T'es pas sérieuse, Ever ? Demanda Elfman.

_ La ferme ! Ordonna-t-elle. Et oui, je suis très sérieuse !

_ Tiens vous deux… Commença la barman. Une vérité, vous êtes en couple ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ne m'étonne pas… ? Déprima Ever cachée sous une table. Noon ! Jamais de la vie ! Gueula la fée.

_ Je suis d'accord avec elle_. Elle est un homme !_ Déclara Elfman.

_ Vous pouvez partir tous les deux. Annonça la jeune femme avec un immense sourire. Continuons, Gajeel tu as déjà un gage mais j'aimerais savoir tu serais capable de le faire pendant une semaine ?

_ Je fais une journée et Lily fait les autres jours à ma place ! En plus, Crevette et lui s'entendent super bien ! D'accord ? Demanda Gajeel. Oui alors je pars, à la prochaine.

_ Une semaine pour toi et sans Lily, Gajeel-kun ! Gueula la démone. J'y veillerai moi même ! Elle se retourna vers Fried. Toi, tu ne dois plus voir Luxus disons pendant trois jours ?

_ Déjà plus, d'une demi journée s'est dur alors trois jours ! Tu veux me tuer ? Demanda Fried en pleurnichant vers la sortie.

_ Je vois que tout le monde accepte son gage avec facilité. Luxus ? Tu vas répondre à une question, tu aimes quelqu'un ? Demanda Mirajane avec un regard diabolique.

_ Personne ! Maintenant, que j'y ai répondu je peux partir ! Il est vingt trois heures et j'ai besoin de sommeil alors à demain les nuls.

_ Vingt trois heures ?! Gueula Lucy toute surprise. Je vais me faire tuer… Ralla la blonde en s'étalant sur le bar.

_ Lucy, tu seras l'une des dernières à avoir ton gage. Wendy ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi avec Charuru et Happy s'il veut. Annonça la serveuse en voyant la petite fille bailler.

_ Aye ! Je rentre avec Charuru ce soir Natsu ! Déclara Happy en volant vers les filles qui étaient déjà dehors.

_ Levy Mac Garden… ! Tu as interdiction d'avoir Jet et Droy comme coéquipier de mission la semaine où Gajeel fera son défi. Et je te surveillerai tout comme lui. Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Au fait ! Kinana, tu peux partir si tu veux !

_ Ils vont me tuer… Murmura la lectrice en se trainant vers la sortie en compagnie Kinana.

Après tous ses départs, il ne restait plus que Mirajane et Lisanna ainsi que Natsu et Grey qui se cherchaient toujours des poux, Erza qui regardait le temps passé, Jubia qui admirait Grey et Lucy qui dépérissait sur le bar. Bizarrement, tous ces mages sentaient que leur amie mage avait fait exprès de mener la soirée à cette fin. Mais soudain, une nouvelle personne arriva.

C'était un homme qui avait des cheveux coiffés en pétards d'un bond clair accompagné par des yeux d'un bleu clair et une cicatrice qui lui barrait son sourcil droit ainsi qu'un piercing à l'oreille gauche. Tous les mages à l'exception de Lucy et Lisanna, s'étaient en position de combat près à bondir sur le mage que tout avait reconnu : Sting Eucliffe ancien de la guilde de Sabertooth.

_ Qu'est-que tu nous veux ?! Demanda furieusement Natsu en enflamment son poing.

_ Du calme Natsu ! Je fais partie d'aucune guilde alors pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un qui aurait du me rejoindre il y quatre heure de ça. Expliqua Sting en regardant Natsu droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as quitté Sabertooth mais n'empêche que t'as rien à foutre ici ! Gueula Grey.

_ Jubia est d'accord avec Grey-sama ! Répliqua Jubia.

_ Tu es un ennemi pour Fairy Tail et ce n'est pas près de changer ! Chargea de nouveau Erza prête à le transpercé.

_ Maintenant, dégage ! Ordonna Natsu.

_ **LA FERME** ! Gueula la belle blonde toujours en train de se morfondre sur le bar.

_ Lucy ? C'était lui que tu devais rejoindre ? Demanda Lisanna.

_ Oui et je savais que tôt ou tard il allait venir… Répondit Lucy.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu es de plus en plus distante et froide avec tout le monde, c'est à cause de _ça_ que tu es devenues comme tu es maintenant, pas vrai ? Demanda Natsu tout tremblant.

_ De _ça_ ? Demanda Lucy en désignant Sting. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoique soit de méchant depuis qu'il est là ? Non, alors surveille ton langage. Lucy releva la tête et se mit à marcher vers le blond. De plus, si je suis devenu comme ça c'est uniquement de ta faute, Natsu et Sting n'a fait que me changer les idées comme tout ami ferait. Enfin, s'il est votre ennemi alors je serai le votre même si je reste dans la guilde car le maitre est complètement d'accord avec moi, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son maitre.

_ Et alors ?! Il a fait du mal à la guilde et toi tu le soutiens Lucy ? Demanda Grey.

_ Sting… ? Demanda Lucy en regardant le concerné droit dans les yeux.

_ Si tu y tiens mais ne l'étale pas dans toute la ville, il a le droit d'avoir un repos calme… Répondit le beau blond en regardant le plafond. _J'ai déjà assez de mes anciens fans qui me courent après en me suppliant de trouver une nouvelle guilde…_

_ T'inquiètes pas, tu me connais ! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Justement… ! Répliqua Sting d'un air blazer. Tu cries de partout sur les toits des choses et y'en a d'autre que tu n'oses même pas accepter…

_ La ferme ! Ordonna Lucy en rougissant. Bref ! Natsu et ceux qui prennent Sting pour un monstre : Il a été viré de sa guilde suite à sa défaite face à Natsu mais Lector, son exceed à essayer de le protéger ce qui… Commença Lucy submergé par les larmes.

_ Il y a laissé la vie et j'ai fini par essayer de tuer mon ancien maitre, sans aucun succès. Fini Sting. Bien maintenant que le spectacle est fini, je récupère ce qui m'appartient… Il attrapa Lucy et la jeta comme un sac à patate sur son dos. Et je me casse avec.

Les fées étaient en état de choc à part Mirajane qui n'avait pas l'air étonné de voir ça, plus qu'autre chose. Erza et Grey devaient mettre toutes les forces et même utilisé les manières fortes pour réussir à le calmer à l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

_ Je suis sur qu'il la manipule… ! Cracha Natsu près à tuer quelqu'un.

_ Je ne pense pas Natsu, Lucy semble beaucoup apprécier Sting et je ne pense pas, tu le sais, qu'on ne change pas les sentiments des gens. Et puis, peut être qu'il a changé au final. Tu ne penses pas Natsu ? Demanda Erza qui s'était assise au bar aux côtés de Mirajane.

_ Vous l'avez donc vu… Intervient une vieille voix.

_ Master ! Vous étiez donc avec nous, pourquoi n'être pas intervenu ? Demanda Jubia.

_ Je n'avais pas envie de sermonner Natsu vu dans l'état où il était. Sting n'a pas changer mais grâce à cette relation avec Lucy, il s'est beaucoup plus adoucie. Vous avez du le savoir qu'il a perdu sa guilde, son meilleur ami, ses autres compagnons, donc toute sa vie. Ce garçon a tout reconstruit avec l'aide de notre constellationniste blonde, Lucy. Depuis les jeux, ils se voient souvent pour le point d'où ils en sont et apparemment cela fait beaucoup de bien aux deux. De plus, cela fait un mois que je donne des missions à Sting pour qu'il se maintienne en forme et qu'il puisse aussi gagner sa vie. Expliqua Makarov.

_ Vous faîtes une énorme erreur en l'acceptant ! Il a tué son dragon de ses propres mains ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Peut être qu'il a tout perdu mais cela n'efface pas tous ces crimes ! Gueula Natsu en jetant une table à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

_ OUAH… ! Murmura un mage qui venait d'arriver.

_ Levy ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

_ T'es trop drôle ! Ironisa-t-elle. Depuis ce matin, je ne fais que repousser les deux pour qu'ils ne croisent pas le pot de colle… ! Répondit Levy complètement épuisée. Et toi ?

_ Secouée par les révélations qui viennent d'arriver. Répondit la barman en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Tu savais pour Lucy et Sting ?

_ Bien sûr, entre meilleures amies on se dit tout. Mais elle ne voulait vous mettre au courant que bien plus tard pour que vous ne réagissiez pas bêtement en lui sautant à la gorge. Comme vous l'avez fait il y a quelques instants… ! Lucy est dans la guilde depuis moins longtemps que moi mais elle vous connait par cœur ! Lu-chan est trop forte ! S'exclama la petite bleu.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sting avait emmené Lucy loin de la guilde et que les premiers mages étaient arrivés à la guilde. Tous savait pour Sting ainsi qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte parler de ça aux mages tel que : Natsu, Grey, Erza, Jubia et Mira. Les mages n'avaient jamais rien dit et avaient donc tenus leurs promesses envers la blonde.

D'heures en heures, Natsu s'énervait un peu plus. Il faisait les cents pas en attendant son amie pour essayer de la résonner bien que les autres lui disaient qu'il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Mirajane essayait au mieux de réfléchir à la tête qu'auront les enfants des deux mages blonds sous les cris de Levy qui lui assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Erza discutait avec le maitre. Elle semblait avoir toute la rage qu'elle avait envers l'ex-mage de Sabertooth, elle semblait plutôt heureuse de l'exploit qu'avait fait Lucy pour avoir autant « domestiquer » le dragon slayer. Cette remarque faisait rire tout le monde à chaque fois qu'elle la disait.

Il est midi et les mages sont tous réunis pour le repas. Kinana et Mirajane ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens pour ravir leurs compagnons. Tous riaient, gueulaient, mangeaient. Une attitude normale pour la guilde. Mais Natsu ne cessait de faire les cents pas. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour se battre avec Grey mais reprenait son activité dès qu'Erza les séparait. Levy avait son pot de colle attitré qui se nommait Gajeel. Elle était surveillée par quatre paires d'yeux. Elle se sentait constamment observée. Déjà qu'avec Jett et Droy c'était limite alors avec Gajeel et Mira en plus ! _C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase __!_ De plus, elle se faisait du souci pour sa meilleure amie qui arrivait normalement toujours à l'aube, qui était toujours absente…

_ Dit Mira-nee ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucy car je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de retard aujourd'hui. Demanda Lisanna inquiète.

_ Elle est rentrée tard hier… Avec Sting, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi vu la réputation de coureur de jupon qu'il a. Répondit sa grande sœur.

_ Natsu n'arrête pas de marcher depuis des heures et ne cesse de se dire qu'à la prochaine occasion il crame « la face de l'autre » comme il dit. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer… ?

_ Si Natsu cherche la bagarre, il risque d'être servi avec Sting et son égo surdimensionné. On devrait garder sa pour nous, ça créera l'effet de surprise et on verra si Sting est si attaché à Lucy. Expliqua Mirajane avec un petit sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir leurs enfants !

_ Mira-nee… On te la déjà dit non ? Ralla la plus petite.

_ Dit quoi Lisanna ? Demanda une personne qui venait d'arriver.

_ Oh Lucy ! Comment vas-tu ? Je disais à Mira-nee qu'on lui avait expliqué mainte et mainte fois que tu n'aimais pas Natsu. Mentit la blanche.

_ Je pense qu'elle fait ça pour me narguer. Ce serait digne d'elle, hein Mira ? Dit la constellationniste en regardant la barman.

Soudain, la grande sœur de Mirajane se mit à crier. Toute la guilde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Même Natsu avait arrêté de marcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais son regard ne se posta pas bien longtemps sur la mage de transformation car le mage de feu venait de remarquer la jeune mage blonde assise au bar qui rigolait avec son amie d'enfance. Comme si de rien n'était.

_ Alors Lucy ? Mira-nee m'a affirmé que tu n'avais réussir à dormir avec ce fameux Sting a été côté. Est-ce vrai ? Demanda Lisanna.

_ Elle ne dit que des bêtises… ! Rétorqua Lucy, toute gênée. Je dors parfaitement bien ! Comme un bébé…

_ Mais bien sur, tu dois vraiment dormir comme un bébé blottit dans ses bras forts. Ça fait longtemps que vous voyez ?

_ LUUCY ! Cria Natsu en courant vers elle. Son odeur est de partout sur ton corps… Siffla le dragon slayer de feu.

_ Natsu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! Demanda la blonde exaspéré.

_ Si je fous une raclée à l'autre imbécile, tu redeviendras celle d'avant ? En plus, je l'ai déjà battu alors ce sera facile. T'es d'accord ? Demanda Natsu qui avait l'air d'un gamin auquel on venait d'offrir un jouet.

_ Combat le si tu veux mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je changerai, et puis… En quoi j'ai changé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Natsu puis Lisanna. J'ai changé Lisanna ? Tu trouves quelques choses de changé en moi ?

_ Oui… Tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur. Et je suis ravie car peu importe qui est avec toi, ce qui m'importe est que tu sois heureuse et souriante jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. De plus Natsu, si tu dois combattre Sting, tu as interdiction de le tuer ou de le blesser grièvement. Lucy, tu lui diras la même chose. Vous êtes d'accord ? Expliqua la jeune mage en regardant ces deux amis.

_ J'ai remplie ma tâche qui était d'informer Sting. Répondit la jeune femme blonde.

_ C'est nul… ! Ronchonna le mage de feu. Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui pété la gueule ?

_ Pour des raisons, que tu n'as pas à savoir, Natsu. Répondit sèchement la blanche. Et puis, comment as-tu fait pour le prévenir alors que tu n'as pas bougé ? Demanda la mage intriguée.

_ Les murs ont des oreilles, et les fenêtres ont des yeux. Le dragon surveille toujours ses terres et ses biens. Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire en regardant la guilde en train de rigoler. Et dire, que je suis dans cette guilde depuis pratiquement un an… Murmura-t-elle.

En fin d'après midi, Lucy s'était éclipsée sous les yeux de Lisanna qui avait appris toute l'histoire ainsi que les récents évènements. Toutes ces nouvelles la remplissaient de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude à cause du combat des deux jeunes hommes. Elle en aimait un, Lucy aimait l'autre. Ce combat pourrait aussi opposer les deux amies sauf que les deux savaient que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pourquoi ce battre ? Aucune raison valable ne leur était parvenue. Au contraire, ce combat les avait rapprochées.

Lucy venait d'arriver près d'un bâtiment en ruine. Elle attrapa une clef dans son sac et l'inséra dans la serrure dans la porte. Quand elle poussa la porte, celle-ci produisit un bruit strident qui fit trembler la blonde.

Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce s'arrêta. Le silence était bien là, on entendait les mouches volées. Cette expression « entendre les mouches volées » pour la jeune mage, ce n'était qu'une expression jusque là mais en tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait réellement les entendre. Mais dans son inspection des mouches, elle sentit une présence se rapprocher d'elle. Lucy ne bougea pas après avoir appris qui était là.

Deux bras forts l'attrapèrent et la tête d'un certain mage vint se poser sur l'épaule gauche de la fée. Il était calme et ne semblait pas stressé en vue de son combat contre le mage de feu.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Lucy ? Demanda le blond.

_ Tu l'as bien deviné alors pourquoi t'en informer puisque tu allais tôt ou tard t'en apercevoir ? Répondit Lucy en essayant d'ignorer ses tremblements.

_ Chez les dragons il y a une loi qui dit que si une personne devient comme toi… Plus aucun être ne peux la toucher à pars moi, le propriétaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et pour le bonus, c'est pareil. Expliqua Sting avec plein de sous entendus.

_ Tu seras gentil de rien dire aux autres. Natsu et les autres sont encore trop énervés contre toi et moi pour qu'en plus ils apprennent ça…. Demanda Lucy avec une voix remplie de tristesse.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures, Blondinette ? Tu devrais être contente, Chamallow arrêtera de te faire chier s'il apprend qu'il ne peut plus t'approcher sans mon autorisation. Interrogea le dragon. Et puis, il le devinera lui même lors de notre combat puisque tu seras là.

_ Ca me fait du bien de pleurer… Toute ma colère part et je peux enfin me dire, que tu ne me rejetteras pas si tu venais à le découvrir. Mais… Lucy essuya ses larmes. Il faut que tu concentres sur ton combat maintenant ! Déclara-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

_ Et tu crois que je vais te laisser comme une belle colombe innocente ? Demanda ironiquement le dragon blanc.

_ Bien sûr que tu vas me laisser partir ! Après tout, je suis ta belle colombe et rare sont celles qui se laissent capturer par tes griffes de méchant dragon. Ironisa-t-elle en s'enfuyant dehors.

Sting avait depuis le début senti ce qu'il se passait avec sa mage. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler de ce problème, enfin c'était jusqu'à il y a peu pendant une mission où il avait réalisé le niveau d'importance de Lucy dans son cœur. Seul lui le savait, pas même le maitre qui était devenu son confident, Natsu non plus, personne… Pas même la concernée… Lucy Heartefilia. Il gardait tout ça en lui. Depuis peu il avait réussi à comprendre autre chose, qu'il ne connaissait pas avant : L'amitié et la joie de vivre. Pour Sting, son bonheur était de pouvoir combattre et de rester avec Lector. Surtout pas : avoir une guilde, des amis et une famille… Jamais !

Il regarda le ciel. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce pouvoir en toi Blondinette… » Murmura-t-il à haute voix.

_ Quel pouvoir ? Demanda un intrus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda Sting en ignorant la question précédente.

_ Je surveille mes enfants. Natsu t'attend depuis deux heures et il ne reste plus que toi à surveiller puisque Erza et Grey m'aident en gardant mes enfants calment. Alors Sting ? Quel pouvoir a Lucy que tu ne connaissais pas ? Expliqua l'intrus.

_ Maitre… Pendant le combat, ne regardez pas l'imbécile heureux ou moi mais plutôt les mains de Lucy. Regardez bien et réfléchissez à cette petite devinette qui n'en ait pas une mais plutôt un casse tête : « Chaque personne portant un dragon en soit à des pouvoirs hors du commun que ce soit de leur instinct ou de la création d'un nouveau dragon. » Ce casse tête… Vecilogia me l'a posé il y a au moins une dizaine d'année et je n'ai réussi à la résoudre qu'il y a quelques minutes. Vous y arriverez en moins de temps que moi ? Demanda Sting en jetant un coup d'œil à Makarov.

_ Je l'ai résolu en même temps que toi, Sting. Mais j'espère que notre ami aux cheveux roses sera réagir correctement si il découvre la nouvelle. Répondit le mage sacré.

_ Vous êtes dignes de votre titre de maitre, Makarov Draer. Je ne fais pas partie de votre guilde et les chances qu'il y a pour que je l'a rejoigne sont pratiquement nulles, alors ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Tout ce que je fais, ou plutôt tout ce que je peux faire… C'est de vous rendre votre fille. Sting se mit en marche. Je n'ai jamais réellement quitté ma guilde puisque c'est moi qui est tué mon maitre, Sabertooth est ma guilde et le restera. Tout comme Lucy est ma compagne et le restera.

Sur ces dernières paroles le dragon slayer de lumière disparu dans la ville en direction du lieu de combat. Le maitre des fées soupira un grand coup et se mit aussi en marche. « Je le sais bien Sting… tu es mon fils et tu le resteras quoique tu dises… » Pensa-t-il sur son chemin. Il était inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Tous étaient réunis au tour des deux mages. Le feu face à la lumière. Dragon contre dragon. Un combat titanesque est sur le point de commencer ! Le maitre de la guilde était arrivé peu de temps après Sting mais n'avait toujours pas vu Lucy. Le début allait être donné quand une certaine mage alla dire deux trois choses au maitre.

_ Si vous cherchez Lucy, elle est derrière vous. Fit remarquer la mage.

_ Oh Lucy ! C'est exactement ce que je faisais ! Répondit le maitre avec un grand sourire.

_ J'ai un véritable dont pour deviner les choses maitre. Vous vouliez me parler ? _ Sting m'a donné un casse tête et je cherche à le résoudre. Tu veux le connaitre ? Il me l'a donné quand j'ai demandé quelque chose sur tes pouvoirs. Déclara Makarov.

_ Vous êtes bien curieux… ! Mais moi aussi, alors j'aimerais bien écouté ce qu'il vous a dit. Répondit la belle blonde.

_ Il m'a dit que tu avais un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Est-ce vrai que tu as un pouvoir caché, Lucy ?

_ En fait, vous le savez bien. Ce que sait, ce pouvoir que Sting a découvert… Souffla Lucy en regardant les deux dragons qui attendaient le signal.

_ Les dragons sont des bêtes mythiques qui savent faire des miracles et toute cette histoire en est un. Tu as gagnés des pouvoirs grâce à—

_ Chut Maitre ! C'est un secret ! Coupa Lucy. Natsu doit l'apprendre par lui même sinon je suis fichue.

_ Bien ! Aujourd'hui le combat de deux dragons qui vont se combattre. Natsu de Fairy Tail face à Sting de Sabertooth ! Les paris sont fermés à partir de maintenant ! Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Makarov en regardant les deux mages.

Les deux secouèrent la tête signe que oui. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des dragons qu'en le maitre jeta un coup d'œil au panneau des paris. Natsu et Sting étaient à égalités dans les votes. Le public était divisé en deux « clans » : L'un était pour le dragon de feu qui mourrait d'envie de sauter à la gorge de son adversaire et l'autre encourageait le dragon blanc que ce soit les fées ou les villageois. Sting ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention à son public et ses fans il n'en d'yeux que pour sa belle. Lucy ne savait pas qui regarder, qui encourager. Natsu était son ami même si il avait fait son pot de colle pendant trop longtemps pour la blonde, elle le considérait toujours comme ami. Sting ne lui a rien dit au propos du dragon puisqu'il savait que dès qu'il apprendrait que Lucy était intouchable il ne l'importunerait plus, enfin même si la mage blonde savait bien qu'il préfèrerait qu'elle l'efface de sa vie. Et puis, Sting mérite au tant que Natsu ses encouragements alors que faire ? Entre les deux hommes sont cœur balances.

« Si je ne peux encourager l'un sans oublier l'autre alors aucun n'aura le droit à mes cris de joies… Je ne pourrais jamais les départager et ça, ils le savent tous les deux bien qu'ils essayent de l'oublier. » Pensa-t-elle en regardant la ville au loin.

_ Dans ce match la mort est bannie, les blessures trop graves doivent être évitées mais la pitié est le dernier des recours. Que le match commence ! Annonça le maitre.

Bien que le combat soit commencé, les deux ne bougeaient pas un cil. Natsu jeta un coup d'œil au tour de lui et se mit en position de combat : les poings serrés, les jambes pliées prête à bondir et le regard de tueur. Sting était détendu. On aurait dit qu'il se fichait complètement de l'action qui se passait. Cela agaçait profondément Natsu.

_ Ton dragon t'a apprit quoi sérieux ? Même le fichu dragon à la langue pendue du bouffeur de boulon lui a appris à combattre ! Ton dragon était en hibernation toute sa vie ?! Gueula Natsu en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Sting.

_ Hé ! Le chamallow, t'as pas intérêt à m'énerver alors que je t'ai rien fait ! Rétorqua Gajeel face à la remarque de son ami.

_ Ah lala ! Que des cris et des chamailles. Mon dragon m'a appris à me battre bien qu'il détestait les combats. Mais il m'a aussi appris la patience même si par moment je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Répondu le dragon blanc tout calme.

_ Rien à foutre ! Laisse Lucy tranquille et vient me montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre même si je te battrai de toute façon. S'écria Natsu en s'impatientant.

_ On commence dans deux secondes mais avant il faut que je demande deux trois trucs… Il se tourna vers le maitre. Alors ? Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je n'attends plus que le combat pour pouvoir faire ce que tu as dit, Sting. Répondit le vieux nain.

_ Alors c'est bon ! Déclara le dragon de lumière. Natsu ? Ton odorat est développé au niveau maximal ou non ?

_ Demande à Gajeel, je suis le meilleur au niveau flair ! Je peux tout sentir ! Annonça l'homme aux cheveux roses remplit de fierté.

Natsu continuait de faire le fier lorsque de Sting chargea sur lui. Le dragon de lumière était très rapide et n'allait pas faire de cadeau à son adversaire. Le mage de feu fut surpris mais reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et évita le coup tout en donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Sting. Le coup était d'une violence extrême ! Les deux mages n'avaient pas encore utilisé la magie les coups étaient purs. Sting se releva difficilement : le coup qu'il venait de recevoir lui avait surement fêlé des côtes. Natsu était fier de lui mais un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage tordu de douleur de l'autre chasseur. Puis une marque lumineuse apparu sur le torse de Natsu le dragon slayer de feu avait reconnu cette attaque. Sting l'avait déjà utilisé pendant le tournoi bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses est réussi à la contrer. Soudain, le regard de Natsu changea et laissa place à de la surprise et de la peur…

_ Alors monsieur aux cheveux roses ? Tu me trouves toujours aussi misérable que la première fois où l'on sait combattus ? Demanda Sting en se tenant le torse à cause de la blessure causé par Natsu précédemment.

_ Pourquoi… Je n'arrive pas à bruler ton sort… ? La dernière fois, ton pouvoir ne résistait pas… Répondit Natsu entre deux souffles.

_ A toi de trouver ! Répondit le dragon blanc. Y'en a qui disent que je n'ai pas changé et pourtant mes pouvoirs ont bien augmentés et j'appris à tenir ma langue sur les secrets de mes sorts. Ce ne serait plus drôle si tu savais tout depuis le début, non ?

Dans le public, Makarov était tout aussi surpris que Natsu. Son regard allait de Natsu à Sting, il cherchait des réponses. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la constellationniste : elle regardait elle aussi les deux mages mais semblait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Puis le vieux nain se rappela des paroles de Sting « _ne regardez pas l'imbécile heureux ou moi mais plutôt les mains de Lucy_ ». Il s'exécuta. Dès l'instant même où il vu les mains de Lucy, il comprit les paroles du dragon. Ses idées, ses prédictions, ses instincts avaient raison : il savait pourquoi Lucy et Sting étaient devenus si proche. Pas juste parce qu'ils sont ensemble, non… Un dragon laisserait sa vie pour protéger les siens.

_ Lu-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changer dans les pouvoirs de Sting ? Demanda Levy.

_ Les étoiles sont avec lui… Souffla la blonde. Il a réussi à contrôler entièrement ses pouvoirs. La lumière et les étoiles ne font qu'un maintenant.

_ Que veux-tu dire Lu-chan ? Sting ne métrise pas les portes du zodiac, juste la magie de la lumière alors pourquoi tu dis qu'il métrise les étoiles ? Demanda de nouveau lamage des mots.

_ Petite crevette n'a pas compris ? Le blond a réussi à métriser des sorts de type constellations comme la bunny girl afin de compléter son sort. Expliqua Gajeel qui se tenait derrière Levy les bras croisés. Le chamallow va avoir plus de mal que la dernière fois pour le battre parce que vu la puissance qu'il vient de démontrer, j'attends de voir ce qu'il a put encore changer dans ses sorts.

_ Exactement, Gajeel ! Mais jusque là il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ce sort aussi parfaitement que maintenant. Il y avait toujours une faille : son sort était bousculer et détruit par le sort d'origine. Son égaux sur dimensionné l'emportait toujours sur les sorts que je lui apprenais. Expliqua Lucy avec un air désemparé.

Le dragon de feu regardait la mage blonde pendant son explication. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il avait les poings serrés. Il montrait les dents tellement il était en colère. Quelque chose venait de le mettre en rogne.

_ Alors l'imbécile heureux, prêt à me combattre pour ma revanche ? Demanda Sting.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as appris de tel sorts Luce ? Il ne mérite pas tant d'attention de ta part, tout ça tu aurais pu nous l'apprendre à Gajeel, Wendy et moi, alors pourquoi ? Ta sagesse et ta gentillesse devraient être la cible de quelqu'un d'autre que ce tueur de dragon ! S'écria Natsu en ignorant Sting.

_ Il est le seul des dragons slayers à pouvoir métrisé mes pouvoirs, Natsu. Tu ne sais rien de sa magie et il m'a sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises alors je lui rends l'appareil en l'aidant à perfectionner son art de la magie. Nous les constellationniste avons beaucoup de sorts que nous connaissons mais que nous ne pouvons utiliser, alors je fais dont de mes connaissances à la personne à qui se sera le plus bénéfique. Expliqua Lucy.

_Le tonnerre se mit gronder._ Les mages et les villageois eurent peur de voir des milliers de gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur eux, alors ils quittèrent le lieu du combat pour rentrer. Les plus intéresser par le combat n'avait pas bougé. Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux des personnes présentes. Levy qui avait comme pot de colle attitré Gajeel, sortit un parapluie et le plaça au dessus d'elle et sa meilleure amie. Mais celle-ci le refusa. Levy échappa un petit « mais ». Lucy lui répondit par un grand sourire. La mage des mots comprit tout de suite et ne chercha pas longtemps.

Lucy allait ouvrir la bouche quand Gajeel fonça sur elle. Tous étaient surpris. Lucy n'avait pas son trousseau de clef : il avait disparu. Inquiète, elle le chercha des yeux oubliant le mangeur d'acier qui arrivait tel un taureau. Natsu n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un prit l'assaut de pleins fouet.

_Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau._ La scène qui se déroulait prenait des tournures effrayantes. La pluie est de plus en plus forte mais les mages ne bougeaient pas. Le parapluie de Levy est à terre. La propriétaire venait de partir pour aller tambouriner le torse de mage aux cheveux noirs à l'aide de ses poings en criant « Baka ! ».

Lucy était en état de choc. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse hallucinante. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous le poids de son corps, et de ses yeux les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies.

_ Hé… ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait pleurer Blondinette ?

_ Gajeel a tout de suite compris et a fait de son mieux pour expliquer à Natsu le problème qui était là. Bien qu'il n'est pas réussi, enfin… On dirait… Murmura Makarov.

_ Bâtard… Je vais assurer ta mort espèce de bouffeur de boulons… Souffla Natsu remplie de colère.

_ Oh mais sérieux ! Crevette qui me chatouille, Chamallow qui ne comprend pas mon geste et Sting qui s'est pris mon attaque de pleins et qui est en train de récupérer des forces dans le dos de Chamallow. Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles ! Gueula Gajeel en stoppant les petits poings de Levy.

_ Hé ! Profites pas toi tant que j'ai le dos tourné ! Ordonna Natsu en jetant un regard noir à Sting.

_ Tu pouvais pas te la fermer deux secondes Gajeel ! Surveille ta crevette au lieu de t'occuper des affaires de l'imbécile heureux. S'écria Sting en se tenant les côtes pour cacher sa douleur affreuse.

_ Laisse tomber et occupe de toi récupérer des forces Sting. Demanda Lucy toujours en larmes. Ouvres-toi porte du lion, Loki ! Invoqua-t-elle.

_ Bonjour Lucy-chan ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Loki.

_ Sting a besoin de récupérer des forces et il me semble que ton pouvoir est très fort pour remettre sur pied ce dragon en deux trois coups de cuillère à pot. Ironisa Lucy.

_ Lucy… Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… Articula Sting en crachant du sang par terre.

_ Bien que je sois contre ta demande Lucy, je suis d'accord sur un point avec le maitre. Mais passons, si ton ordre est celui que j'ai compris… Regulus ! Donne-moi la force ! Dit Loki en mettant son bras devant lui.

Soudain une lumière intense arriva.

Puis le dragon de lumière s'élança sur le dragon de feu. Les coups étaient renforcés par la magie : cela rendait les blessures horribles à voir. Le sang coulait des deux côtés. Les cheveux blonds de Sting étaient maculés d'un rouge, de sang : du sien et de celui de Natsu. Natsu lui était tout aussi maculé de sang, il avait les poings serré et ses cheveux étaient tombés sur ses yeux. Les deux garçons avaient le souffle court.

Les deux eurent la même idée, ils mettront toutes leurs forces restantes dans ce dernier round. Les deux chasseurs allaient donner leurs dernières ressources. Lucy recula ainsi que les autres spectateurs, bien que la blonde reste toujours en avant, prête à sauver n'importe qui. Mais juste avant le dernier assaut des deux mages, elle sentit deux autres présences arrivées.

_Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et plus fort. _

Les deux mages chasseurs de dragons venaient de se rencontrer avec leurs dernières forces. Leurs attaques avait formé un cratère mais aucun des deux n'étaient à l'intérieur. Lucy qui avait mit ses mains sur son ventre commençait à s'inquiéter, son souffle s'accélérait. Mais où étaient-ils ? La mage bonde voulait sauver les deux. Elle savait la peine qu'elle éprouverait si l'un des deux mourrait. Lisanna s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule elle pleurait elle aussi.

Soudain Lucy trouva les deux mages : Natsu avait été projeté sur un énorme rocher et Sting qui lui avait été projeté dans la direction opposé était étalé par terre suite à sa rencontre avec des arbres. La constellationniste se laissa aller et accouru auprès de Natsu qui avait été sérieusement blessé. Ses pensées avaient complètement mis de côté son compagnon blond lui aussi blessé. Pendant que Lucy s'occupait de Natsu les deux présences qu'avait senties la blonde relevait Sting.

_ Luce… ? Demanda doucement Natsu qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Chut… Tu es sérieusement blessés, ne t'inquiètes pas vous êtes tous les deux a égalités. Personne n'a gagné. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de chercher Sting en combat, il ne me fait rien de mal. Au contraire, en plus de vous tous, il rend ma vie encore plus joyeuse. Expliqua Lucy en berçant le garçon aux cheveux roses tout en pleurant. Merci beaucoup Salamander… Tu es toute ma vie depuis mon entrée dans la guilde… Merci… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_ Ton dragon a besoin de toi. Moi je ne suis que ton ami—

Lucy ouvrit les yeux violement. Le mage de feu trouva sur le coup son amie magnifique : ses cheveux blonds qui étaient trempés par la pluie avaient une couleur d'or, ses yeux chocolat étaient toujours aussi envoutants. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il fantasme sur elle, il ne pouvait faire par de ses remarques. Lucy lui avait été enlevée.

_ Mon meilleur ami ! Corrigea-t-elle en assistant sur le « meilleur » avec le sourire.

_ Je suis ton meilleur ami mais, lui c'est ta famille par une véritable union. Et chez nous les dragons y'a des règles qui t'empêche d'être aussi proche de moi alors va le voir. Continua Natsu en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Rien à faire de ses règles ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Je veux te voir en pleine forme et pas comme ça ! Sting est peut être dans le même état mais mon instinct m'a conduit vers toi alors je reste avec toi !

_ Luce… Ou plutôt Lucy, peut être Luigi ? Je ne sais plus tellement tu m'envoutes, je te le dit une dernière fois avant que tu me sois réellement hors de porté et que tu confirmes mes soupçons… Tu es plus qu'une amie, qu'une sœur pour moi. Tu es mon cœur tout en entier. Déclara Natsu en regardant droit dans les yeux Lucy.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Lucy ou Luce pour toi mais pas Luigi, non ?

_ Tu as raison, tu as toujours raison ! Répondit le mage de feu avec un immense sourire.

_ Mais tu sais… Mon cœur est déjà prit par quelqu'un d'autre… Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sting qui les regardait de sa place. Et toi, tu dois apprendre à regarder au tour de toi, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait beaucoup t'avoir à ses côtés alors ne cherche plus à m'attraper. Un autre a déjà réussi mais toi tu as encore ton sac vide alors bonne chance ! Continua Lucy en regardant ses amis. Tu me promets qu'on restera ami même après ce que je vais te dire ?

_ Promis, je sacrifierais même ma vie pour te garder comme ami, Luce. Répondit Natsu.

_ Je… Sting et moi… Commença Lucy en pleurant de plus belle.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi dur à avouer ? Ce n'est qu'une simple chose de la vie, alors pourquoi ? Bien que je ne l'aie encore jamais dit clairement, je ne pense pas que se soit compliqué. Sting est debout et est juste derrière moi à quelque pas. Les autres nous regardent. Natsu attend plus que ma déclaration. C'était bien Rogue et Frosch qui étaient venus aider Sting. » Pensa-t-elle. « Juste une dernière fois et je te laisse Natsu. Tu le sais alors maintenant je vais me dépêcher à faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

Lucy s'approcha du visage de Natsu sous les yeux des autres mages. _Le tonnerre gronda de plus belle. _

Plus loin, les spectateurs regardaient les deux mages se parler. Sting regardait calmement sa compagne s'approcher du visage de son rival. Il savait qu'avant lui c'était Natsu qui occupait le cœur de sa belle colombe. Alors une dernière fois, il les laissa tranquille. Même si plus tard il devait encore se battre face à lui, Sting n'acceptera plus d'autre faux pas de la part de Lucy. _Les règles sont là pour être respecter._

_ Tu vas la laisser faire Sting ? Demanda Rogue.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu sais la réponse. Répondit Sting d'un ton sec.

_ Pour t'embêter. Continua Frosch.

_ Vous faites une belle équipe tous les deux pour dire des conneries ! S'exclama Sting.

_ T'es jaloux ? Demanda quelqu'un qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir aussi joyeuse.

Son visage était rayonnait de bonheur. La pluie était toujours mêlée à ses larmes mais le sourire de cette belle créature que Sting qualifiait de « belle colombe » affichait un magnifique sourire.

_ Tu as fini de transgresser les règles Blondinette ? Demanda Sting en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ J'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste réussi à lui avouer pour la chose qui vit dans mon ventre depuis trois ou quatre mois dans mon ventre. Répondit joyeusement Lucy.

_ Alors tu y arrives avec lui mais pas avec moi, Luigi ?

_ Pardon ?! C'est Lucy ! L-U-C-Y ! Epela-t-elle. Et oui, avec lui c'est plus facile, il est moins intimidant que toi, grosse brute… !

_ Luigi est vraiment difficile ! Je me demande si cette chose, comme tu dis… Commença-t-il en pointant le ventre de Lucy. Aura le même caractère que toi… ?

_ Rogue ! Il est méchant avec moi ! Sting-kun dit que j'ai un mauvais caractère ! Pleurnicha Lucy.

_ Il a pas tord… Répondirent sans aucune pitié Rogue et Happy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! Gueula Lucy en tirant les joues de Happy.

_ Lucy-san est toujours autant excitée. Remarqua Frosch.

Cette remarque fit rire Sting et Rogue. Au contraire de Lucy qui martyrisait les joues du pauvre Happy sous les yeux de Frosch qui regardait Lisanna qui relevait Natsu : tous les deux avaient un immense sourire.

_ Lector manque beaucoup à Fro… Déclara le chaton vert déguisé en grenouille rose. Luigi a une véritable famille par rapport à la maison où tout le monde se bat pour sa pomme sans ce préoccupé des autres. Fro aimerait bien passé plus de temps avec eux…

_ Ils l'ont bien fait pour Sting alors pourquoi pas avec toi Frosch ? Va les voir et demande leurs, tu verras. Répondit Lucy en sautant sur le dos de Sting qui fit une grimace.

_ Merci… Lucy ! Remercia le chat en souriant et en se dirigeant vers les fées.

_ Le pousse pas à la consommation quand même. Ironisa Sting en portant Lucy.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils sont si méchants que ça, ma famille adoptive ? Ils t'adorent pour tout te dire ! T'es pas d'accord avec toi le muet ? Demanda Lucy en jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue qui regardait toujours Frosch.

_ Ouais… ouais… Répondit vaguement Rogue.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule Luigi ! Ils sont juste des minables admirateurs devant ma grande puissance ! Déclara Sting en s'éloignant des fées tout doucement avec Lucy qui avait attrapé Rogue par son col.

_ Allez Rogue ! Il reviendra en vie, promis ! Mais bouge ton cul ! J'ai pas envie de faire le voyage retour avec Sting et son égaux surdimensionné, toute seule ! Pleurnicha Lucy en trainant le dragon slayer de l'ombre de force.

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs allait gueuler sur la blonde son ami de lumière lui fit signe de regarder le petit chat qui jouait avec Happy, Charuru et Lily. Les deux blonds étaient heureux de voir le petit compagnon de Rogue être aussi heureux car depuis la disparition de Lector, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le dragon de l'ombre se retourna vers Lucy et mima un « merci » avant de se mettre en marche. Sting qui portait toujours Lucy sur dos malgré ses blessures le suivait de près et continuait d'embêter sa compagne en lui faisant des remarques désobligeantes.

Les mages de Fairy Tail jouaient et rigolaient avec l'exceed du mage de Sabertooth. Frosch était vraiment heureux mais le temps passe vite et le chat devait rejoindre ses compagnons.

_ Désolé Charuru mais Fro doit rentrer à la maison. Déclara l'exceed.

_ Oh je te comprends parfaitement mais n'hésite pas à repasser si l'envie te prend et puis emmène l'autre chat qui était avec toi au tournoi s'il veut. Répondit Charuru avec le sourire.

_ L-Lector ? Tu veux parler de Lector-kun ?

_ Surement, le chat au beau pelage brun qui encourageait Sting. Répondit la chatte.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fro était tout seul pour une bonne raison—

_ Charuru ! Frosch doit rentrer chez lui alors laisse le et puis Lector était là depuis le début, tu sais. Coupa Natsu qui venait de se faire soigner. Il veille depuis toujours sur le blond en pétard et ses compagnons… Natsu leva la tête et pointa les étoiles même si il pleuvait. Là haut, tout là haut dans le ciel aux côtés des autres disparu du monde…

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le chat était parti. Alors eux aussi rentèrent chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Natsu, Levy, Gajeel et Lisanna.

_ Il s'est passé quoi avec Lucy toute à l'heure Natsu ? Demanda Lisanna.

_ Elle m'a dit la vérité et je l'ai accepté… Répondit le dragon de feu.

_ Elle a surtout transgressé les règles et je suis sur que Sting le sait et va en profiter. Rétorqua Gajeel.

_ Comment ça ? Quelles règles ? Et pourquoi Sting en profiterait ? Demanda Levy qui ne comprenait plus.

_ Petite crevette, la lapine est la compagne de Sting et chez les dragons, elle ne s'approcher que de son compagnon sinon gare à elle… ! Expliqua Gajeel avec pleins de sous entendu.

_ Brou… Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. S'exclama Levy.

La mage des mots laissa ses compagnons sur cette dernière déclaration et se retira, Gajeel, toujours sous les mots du contrat avec Mira, il ne tarda pas à faire pareil. Résultat, Natsu resta seul avec son amie d'enfance.

_ Elle porte l'enfant de Sting, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Répondit Natsu en regardant le ciel.

_ Je m'en doutais vraiment pas même si je savais que Lu voyait quelqu'un. Mais merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Dit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit devant Levy et Gajeel ?

_ Ils n'ont pas à la savoir de ma bouche. Répondit sèchement Natsu. Mais Luce m'a dit autre chose, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'intéressait beaucoup à moi, un truc dans le genre. Natsu se retourna vers Lisanna. Tu veux bien m'aider à comprendre ?

Lisanna se mit à rire. Son sourire était celui d'un ange mais aux yeux de Natsu, l'ange qui avait le plus beau sourire au monde était Lucy, sa meilleure amie qu'il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt. Les deux mages se mirent en marche vers le bâtiment de la guilde tout en chantant.

La vérité était que Lucy lui avait dit la vérité sur sa grossesse mais avait aussi, pour se faire pardonner de tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, la belle blonde s'était emparée des lèvres du dragon de feu. Natsu gardera ce précieux secret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps ! Même si c'était la première et unique fois, il était heureux. Pour lui mais surtout pour elle…

~ Fin ~


End file.
